Impatience At It's Finest
by QueenOfSmut
Summary: Hanna has lusted over Spencer for forever. After all those years, she's grown far too impatient. Rated M for lots of sexy fun ;) ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to PLL, so please don't sue me.**

Spencer looked into the blue eyes of Hanna Marin, and she melted. "Spence, please. I know you want me just like I want you, why fight the connection?" Her blue eyes widened and her bottom lip popped out, and Spencer knew Hanna knew that was her weakness, puppy eyes.

Spencer sighed, and Hanna smirked, knowing she had won. She shoved Spencer roughly against the wall, kissing her. Spencer eagerly responded, running her tongue along Hanna's bottom lip, begging her for entry. Hanna opened her mouth eagerly, and Spencer shoved her tongue into Hanna's mouth winning dominance without even fighting. She explored Hanna's mouth, earning a small moan from Hanna.

Hanna's hands, which were around Spencer's waist, began to wander. One went under her shirt and up her stomach to her wonderful C-cup breasts and began to grope at her. The other hand went down to squeeze her ass. Spencer moaned loudly as Hanna's hand squeezed her hard nipples. Spencer pushed Hanna back and they ended up on Spencer's bed, Spencer on top of a very hot and bothered Hanna.

Spencer undid the buttons on the blonde's dress, and when she finally got it off she immediately kissed Hanna's neck. She nipped and dragged her tongue down to her pulse point. There, she stopped, and with a wicked mental smirk, sunk her teeth into the blonde, who let out a scream of the pleasure surely surging through her. Spencer pulled back, earning an aggravated 'hmph' from Hanna.

Spencer's fingers traced Hanna's bare sides. She admired the lacy black bra and thong set that was on Hanna. Her lipstick was smeared and her hair was a tangled mess. She looked absolutely flawless, the perfect mix of dirty and slutty and sweet and innocent. She unlatched the bra and threw it somewhere else in the room, to be found later. Hanna had wonderful breasts, and Spencer kneaded her hand into one of them, while she took the other nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking on the sensitive nub. Hanna, in response, threw her head back and screamed again. Spencer internally thanked God that her parents and Melissa weren't home. Hanna was squirming under Spencer, and she quit her ministrations on Hanna. "This is so unfair. I'm almost completely naked and you haven't taken anything off yet."

Hanna was thankful Spencer was wearing a cheap blouse, because she didn't feel like unbuttoning all those buttons. She grabbed the collar and tugged, ripping off all the buttons and exposing Spencer. Her lacy blue push-up bra drove Hanna almost to the brink of insanity so she violently ripped it off, exposing the brunette's perfect pink perky nipples, hard and alert to the open air. Hanna wasted no time and latched herself onto one of the perfect nubs, nipping, sucking flicking and licking, causing Spencer to scream and writhe and moan loudly. "Holy f-.. Hanna! Just fuck me already!" Spencer half yelled/screamed half moaned. Hanna more gently unzipped the grey pencil skirt to reveal a G-string that was open at the pussy so Spencer had her juices dripping down her legs. "oh my god Spencer, I didn't know you could dress so sexy! Where you planning on Fucking the guy at the interview or something." Hanna said, her eyes burning into Spencer's tan, sexy skin.

"I don't know, but I was planning on fucking Toby after the interview, or making a sex tape for him. I've made plenty of them, maybe you want to see them sometime?" Spencer said. Hanna bit her lip and nodded, and Spencer noticed a spot on Hanna's underwear grow larger, and she knew Hanna was getting really wet and impatient.

Spencer smirked. "I have an idea... Han, close your eyes." Hanna did as she was told. Spencer dug a box out from under her bed, and pulled out the pink fuzzy handcuffs that Alison got her for her birthday years ago, and she thought she'd never get to use them. Hanna felt cool metal come around her wrists and she knew immediately what Spencer was doing. "Open." Spencer commanded. Hanna's blue eyes snapped open, and she almost came at the sight. Spencer was laying in her red chair, her legs spread, and a dildo held to her pussy. "Fuck, Spencer, why tease? Anything you do to yourself I can do to you! Why would you want to tease your best friend!" She fake pouted. "Because I want you to watch me fuck my own pussy and make sure you can't touch yourself." Hanna groaned, knowing this was going to be painful.

Spencer shoved the dildo in her own wet, pink pussy and moaned, as did Hanna, probably wishing she could touch herself. Spencer thrust the dildo in and out, her juices dripping down her legs, and she saw the wet spot on Hanna's underwear spread rapidly. Still thrusting, Spencer managed to maneuver herself onto her bed, so Hanna could get a good look at her pussy. The long, silver dildo pumped in and out of Spencer's wet, tight pussy, and Hanna could painfully see every inch of it, buried deep in her slick wetness, her underwear was ruined, and there would be a spot on Spencer's comforter for sure. Spencer came hard, making the bed shake. "Please, untie me." Spencer sighed, and undid the cuffs.

She yanked Hanna roughly by her hair, shoving her down to her pussy. Hanna gladly licked her best friend's pussy. She shoved her tongue into the amazing heat, and added a finger, her thumb rubbing her clit, and Spencer screamed as she came, also peeing a little. After the best orgasm of her life, she collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Hanna grabbed the forgotten dildo and roughly shoved it up her own pussy, causing her to scream, and thrust the dildo in as deep as it would go. Hanna kept thrusting, close to her own release, when she felt Spencer latch onto Hanna's nipple, and with a huge moan/scream she came when Spencer's teeth grazed her nipple. They both collapsed on the bed, exhausted. "So, about those tapes..."


End file.
